justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Safe And Sound
"Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities is featured on Just Dance 2014 as an unlockable/hidden song, Just Dance 2015 as a DLC, Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. * The first dancer is a woman with long brown hair. She wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in ''Mas Que Nada and black ankle strap stilettos. *The second dancer is a man with brown pompadour hair. He wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. *The third dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks and blue creepers. *The fourth dancer is a man with short brown hair straightened back. He wears the classic Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans and yellow shoes *The fifth dancer is a girl with brown curly hair. She wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks and yellow shoes. Note that once a dancer transforms, they are never seen again in the course of the routine. Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|Original Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background features a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. At the fifth dancer's performance, the words "Boost Your Style" appear. That is only the case with JD2014. Latest3.png Safeandsoundvg2.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 8.50.26 PM.png Safeandsoundvg3.png Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: Mess your hair with both your arms when is sung for the first time. Gold Move 2: '''Rub the right side of your head with your right arm when is sung for the second time. '''Gold Move 3: '''Swing your right arm downward while bouncing when is sung for the third time. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your hair in the bridge. Gold Move 5: Move your right arm upward and swing your hair when is sung for the fourth time. safesound_gm_5.png|Gold Move 1 SafetyFirst.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game safesound_gm_3.png|Gold Move 2 SafetyinaSecond.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game safesound_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 SafetyfromThirddegreeburns.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game safesound_gm_1.png|Gold Move 4 StepFourthinSafety.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game safesound_gm_4.png|Gold Move 5 IGiveUp.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *This is the third routine to feature coaches who change sexes. The first was Song 2 from Just Dance 2, the second was Gangnam Style from Just Dance 4, ''the fourth is Uptown Funk and the fifth is Rotten to the Core. *Each of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **Mas Que Nada'' complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the Electro Body Combat workout **Skirt from Oath, crop top from Hit The Lights, denim vest from the alternate version of Call Me Maybe, and creepers from Die Young. **Jacket from original version of Good Feeling, and shirt from Beauty And A Beat. **Shoes from C'mon and P1 of In The Summertime, socks from C'mon or Flashdance ... What a Feeling, and shirt from Rich Girl’s chair dance. *A Fructis sponsored website would give out free codes to players before the Uplay one did. For the first couple of days, it was available to all NTSC countries, but later in time, it could only be accessed in Canada, or with the use of a Canadian proxy. Despite the website only working for Canada, the codes can be used in any NTSC country. *There's a beta picture of this, and on the top are the PS3 shapes near the names. However, the song cannot be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. **There are also other beta pictures where C1 is in a pose that is not used in the final version. *The second switched dancer appears to be the same as the one from Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) and I Kissed a Girl’s On Stage Mode. *This song was released on March 5 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NTSC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now it redirects to the Uplay website. *C3 resembles Maps, C4 resembles Pump It, Don't You Worry Child and Good Feeling, and C5 resembles Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * The first coach has an avatar which can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even if you didn't unlock the song yet. It's also available on Just Dance 2015 for 5 Mojo coins. *Many files for this song were found in Just Dance 2015. *The square in Just Dance Now for this song is different to the one from Just Dance 2014. The difference is in the colors of the background; the former's is yellow, and the latter's is dark green. * C1's armpits seem a bit glitchy, as they have small black shapes. * The Garnier Canada channel uploaded some tutorials about how to make every coach's hairstyle, as well as a Behind the Scenes video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mm9KLG6sU4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm9Rma-tGXw * For some reason, in the Just Dance Now version, it does not flash for a second any more when a dancer changes to the next. Also, C1 fades in a few seconds after the routine commences and C5 fades away with a different effect, before the background fades at the end. * This dance has the second most dancer changes than any other song in the series after Footloose. * The transition between each dancer change is very sudden, unlike any Mashup. * "Boost Your Style" does not appear in the background in the Just Dance Now version. ** This is because for Just Dance Now, the song is not sponsored by Garnier. ** This is the first Just Dance 2014 song to have a remake in Just Dance Now. *** This is the second such removal of brand promotions from the background since You Make Me Feel...’s removal of Chester Cheetah. * If you look closely at C1's face, she shares facial similarities with P2 from 99 Luftballons. *This routine reuses a move from Brand New Start. Gallery Safe And Sound JD2014.jpg|Safe And Sound Safeandsound.jpg|Safe And Sound (JDNOW/Unlimited) safeandsound_cover@2x (updated).jpg|JDNOW Cover SafeandSoundAvatar.png|C1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 150.png|C1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar safeandsound_cover@2x.jpg|Beta JDNOW Cover 5cdb1c02cef22e5e635b8b3d644c070ea8ccef79.jpg|The 5th coach in a banner for Fructis' promotion safe and sound p1.png|First coach Safe And Sound HD.png|Second coach safe and sound p3.png|Third coach safe and sound p4.png|Fourth coach Safeandsoundcoach123e45r6y78u.png|Fifth coach Safe and sounf.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND XBOX 360 2.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND XBOX 360 1.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND PS3 1.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND PS3 2.jpg Safe and sound pictos.png|Pictograms Videos Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) Safe And Sound - Capital Cities Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now - Safe And Sound - Capital Cities Just Dance 2016 - Safe And Sound - 5* Stars References it:Safe And Sound Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Code Required Songs Category:2010s Category:Region Exclusives Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Console Exclusives Category:EDM Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Remade Songs Category:Promoted Songs